After the War
by k9cool1
Summary: It's after the titan war, the new cabins are finished and three powerful demigods have been located, will Percy have to share his cabin? How will Cleo, Lucy and Melody take to being children of the gods? Sorry... I'm not very good at summaries. rated T only because I'm paranoid, not because it needs to be. PercyxAnnabeth and some other parings.
1. Chapter 1:Meeting Grover

**A/N this is my first story, tell me whether you like it or if I should scrap it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the places mentioned in this story, only my OC's**

Chapter 1: Meeting Grover

Melody's pov

My friends and I _finally _made it through half a school year without getting expelled! I mean it was never our fault, we didn't even understand why things kept happening but whenever someone got hurt or a classroom blew up Lucy, Cleo and I were to blame. Okay maybe I should introduce myself, my name is Melody (Mel) Green; Cleo Brooke, Lucy Cross and I have been best friends almost since birth. No matter what happens we stick together. Are practically the same: our mothers are awesome (although they are pretty embarrassing,) we've never met our dads, we always seem to cause trouble, we were all diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia… well you get the picture. Well I'm getting off topic so anyway, now we had made it through half a school year at Turnbridge Academy, but I have a feeling our luck is running out.

"Do you get the feeling that that new kid, Grover has been watching us?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah I'm positive he has been." I agreed.

"That teacher Mr. Watchwick has been watching too." Cleo reminded us.

"I'm not sure if Watchwick is trustworthy but something tells me Grover is, we should talk to him." I told them, my friends nodded in agreement.

Grover's pov

I just knew that there were some powerful demigods here, those girls, Lucy, Cleo and Melody were strong. Plus "Mr. Watchwick" was _definitely _a monster; I could smell him a mile away! I tried to relax; I'd contacted Percy and Annabeth and they promised to be here by tomorrow.

"Um, you're Grover, right?" a voice asked from my doorway, oh did I mention that Turnbridge is a boarding school? I turned to see the very girls I was worrying over standing in the hall.

"Uh yeah, I'm Grover," I stated idiotically, "Why, is a teacher asking for me?"

"Um… no," the shortest one, Lucy I think stated, "We heard that you only joined like, a week ago, so we thought we'd introduce ourselves. I'm Lucy."

Cleo, a tall girl with dark brown hair and sea green eyes introduced herself next. Then Melody told me her name swinging her dirty blonde hair out of her piercing blue eyes. Of the three girls, Lucy stood out the least, unlike the other two who were tall with wavy hair that cascade down their backs and wore big smiles; Lucy was pretty short, her jet black hair was cropped short in a boyish hairstyle and pale skin, almost as pale as Nico's.

"Come in," I told the girls with a smile. That's when it all started going down hill.

Lucy's pov

I could tell immediately that Grover, like every other boy I knew thought my friends were hot, and I was not, that's just the way I like it. I know most people thought I wore what I wore because I didn't like how I looked, but honestly I just wasn't into the whole "who's the prettiest" thing, neither were my friends but they still liked to look good. Anyway I don't think we'd been talking to Grover for half an hour when we heard a roar, accompanied by several terrified screams from outside.

"No," Grover whispered, paling.

The girls and I ran to the window, what we saw will always haunt me: a giant bull-man was marching around the parking lot grabbing cars and tossing them towards the school, while students and teachers fled in all directions. Suddenly the river beside the school rose, and crashed down on the monster, a chariot, driven by what looked like two teenagers, turned to face the beast. Two pegasi, wait _pegasi_! Well the horses definitely had wings because the chariot was flying! A shiny object flew towards the bull-man, and it crumbled, spraying dust everywhere. By this time Grover had come to the window too, "Percy!" he shouted, "Over here!" The chariot wheeled around and headed straight for the window.

Percy's pov

Well, when Grover told me that he had found three extremely powerful demigods, I have to admit, I was really worried, I mean what if I was getting a sibling? Of course as soon as I saw the Minotaur rampaging through the campus, all of those thoughts were pushed out of my mind, Annabeth swung the chariot around to face the monster, I guess after fighting him twice he was easy it barely took any time! I steered Blackjack and his "girlfriend" Moonshadow, a dark grey mare over to the window and grinned at my best friend, "Hey Grover! That Minotaur is _really _obnoxious you know, he could at least have the common decency to stay dead for more than a month!"

Grover grinned and turned to the girls, "Lucy, Cleo, Mel, this is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, my best friends, and our ride out of this pathetic school."

The girls looked at us like we were crazy and I laughed, "come on get in the chariot, we'll explain on the way." When they hesitated I asked, "Don't you want to know what that was and why you can never stay at one school?"

That got them, soon the chariot was filled and we were on our way.

~Line Break~

Cleo's pov

So in the past half hour I've learnt several things

Greek myths are real

My dad is a God, so were Mel's and Lucy's

Grover is a Satyr

There is a camp on Long Island that's home to hundreds of people just like us

So anyway, we flew into camp without any more delays and landed in front of a barn filled with pegasi. A large group of kids ran up to us screaming, "Percy, Annabeth, Grover your back!" suddenly, they all came to a halt and pointed above us.

A centaur? Yes a centaur came up to us and said, "All hail Cleo, daughter of…"

**A/N so yeah… I'm pretty sure I made it obvious who their parents are but… you'll find out for sure next chapter… again please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Claimed

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the places mentioned in this story, only my OC's**

Cleo's pov

A centaur? Yes a centaur came up to us and said, "All hail Cleo, daughter of Poseidon; all hail Lucy, daughter of Hades and all hail Melody, daughter of Zeus!"

Everyone bowed while we looked at each other in fear, noticing the glowing symbols floating over our heads for the first time.

Percy grinned at me and said, "So that's why you look like me, you're my sister!" he gave me a quick hug before turning to Mel, "You on the other hand look absolutely _nothing_ like your sister!"

"I-I have a sister?" Mel stammered.

"Yeah Thalia Grace, one of my best friends!" Annabeth told her.

A voice floated out from the crowd, "Your in luck, Artemis doesn't have any jobs for us so we came to see my favorite demigods!"

"Thalia!" Annabeth cried running to hug a girl with electric blue eyes. **(A/N in one book it says she has electric blue eyes and in another she has electric green eyes, I just chose blue) **and jet-black hair topped with a glowing silver ring. She wore a black t-shirt with a skull and crossbones design, grey jeans, combat boots and a huge smile. She looked like a happy emo… if that's possible.

Annabeth's pov

When Thalia came out of the crowd I was ecstatic! I hadn't seen her in a while; she'd been off adventuring while I was redesigning Olympus and to a lesser extent Camp Halfblood. When Thalia looked at Melody she momentarily lost her cool, her eyes widened slightly and her speech faltered for a millisecond. It was as if her sister reminded her of someone and the memory was unpleasant. I decided not to push the issue, Mel probably looked like someone who had refused to join the hunters or something.

"Thalia meet your little sister, Mel," I said smiling.

"Nice to meet you," Thalia stated with a grin, " I've always wanted a little sister who actually looks younger than me."

Seeing the confused look on the girls faces Annabeth explained, "Well Thalia is really in like, her early twenties, but when she was younger her father turned her into a tree to save her but Percy and I changed her back. All that time she was aging like a tree. After that she joined the Hunters of Artemis so she doesn't age at all."

"Oh," the girls stated weakly, still confused, "Interesting…"

Percy grinned at their confused expressions and beckoned for Cleo to follow him and headed for the Poseidon cabin. Thalia likewise towed her sister toward her cabin. Seeing as Lucy's brother, Nico wasn't around to give her the grand tour I decided that I would make it my duty.

Cleo's pov

Time to follow my idiot brother around whoopee! He showed me the climbing wall it had real lava! He showed me the mess hall and the armory along with several other places before leading me back to our cabin.

"I found this package in here a couple days ago," Percy told me, picking up a small brown box and pulling out a beautiful silver and bronze locket dotted with blue gems, "I can't open it, but I think dad left it here as a gift to you."

I took the locket from his hand and studied it; the intricate design seemingly depicted a Pegasus. I pressed the button on the side of the locket I definitely didn't expect this: a wickedly sharp, glowing bronze sword with a silver hilt covered with the blue jewels appeared in my hands. Percy, of course, grinned like this didn't surprise him and showed me his pen-sword. My finger landed on a small notch and the sword morphed back.

"Well," Percy said, "lets go see how the others are doing."

**A/N well it's not that long but I hope you like my 2****nd**** chapter! For the next chapter, what forms should the other girls' weapons take and how should they receive them? Also should Either Melody or Lucy have a crush on Percy? Please respond soon!**


	3. Authors note

Author's note

I'm sorry to say that I have lost all inspiration with this story, if you really want me to continue, give me ideas


End file.
